


Useless

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr, babying, broken leg, request, solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: Request: Hey! Love your work. I was just wondering if you could do a fluff imagine in which the reader has a broken leg and the boys dote on her? Thank you!!!After a hunt ended in your leg breaking, the boys took it upon themselves to take care of you, but as you slowly started to heal, you realized that they were going overboard with the way that they treated you and you really didn't like it.





	Useless

It was hard for you to go about your daily life ever since your leg broke. The doctor said that you broke it in five different places, straight through the bone, clean cut. You even had one of those massive casts that reached from the top of your ankle to the top of your thigh. Instances like that, when you were not as mobile, you were glad that you had the boys with you. Sam and Dean were your wonderful assistants while in the cast, however, after the first five days, they seemed to be overly babying you. They would get whatever you asked, no matter how many times you would complain about it, and would even go as far as asking if you would need help getting in and out of the bath - despite the fact that you desperately needed help getting out of the tub, you didn’t want the awkward encounter with either of the Winchester brothers.

Two more weeks, the doctor said, until your cast was off and Sam and Dean were treating you like a little rag doll, carrying you around everywhere that you requested and everywhere that they went - even if you objected - so that they could keep an eye on you. All you wanted to do that day was to stay in bed and relax, listen to music, watch videos, read a book, and do whatever was within reach of you without rolling off the bed, but Dean decided to throw your day plans right out the window. 

“I don’t wanna go to the library,” You complained with a childish groan. 

Dean chuckled as he carried you to the room, where Sam sat at one of the tables. He set you down on one of the chairs. “Too bad.” He said. “No one is going to keep an eye on you in there.” 

“I don’t need to be watched twenty-four hours a day.” You informed him. “I just need help sometimes.” 

“(Y/N),” Dean began. “You can’t even walk with that thing.” 

“Bullshit! They gave me crutches.” 

“(Y/N),” Dean raised his brows. 

“But-” 

“(Y/N),” Dean’s tone was strict and you could do nothing but huff and fall back in your seat. 

You crossed your arms and glared at the older Winchester. Dean smirked and rolled his eyes before he sat next to you, bringing his laptop closer to him. He slouched over slightly and skimmed through the contents on the screen. Sam took the time to glance up from what he was working on and examine your reaction. A smile appeared on his face as he caught a glimpse of your expression. 

“She’s pouting.” He said, chuckled, and then turned back to his work. 

“She’ll get over it,” Dean replied with a smirk. 

It was true that you would eventually get over your seemingly childish attitude, but you hated the way that they were treating you. They acted as if you were going to break if you did something on your own.  _ Jokes on them _ , you thought.  _ I broke when they were helping me out _ . You shook your head, tired of all of it, and pressed your hands to the arms of the chair. As you were getting ready to stand up, muscles already clenching to do so, Dean spoke. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He said. 

You glanced at him with a face of utter shock. How could he have seen you trying? Was he looking in the corner of his eye and the computer screen at the same time? You gave him a disgusted look and crossed your arms, slouching down. 

“Can I at least get one of you guys to go get me my laptop and headphones?” You asked with a tone of anger. 

“Sure,” Sam responded first and pushed himself out from the table. He stood up and walked out of the room.

You couldn’t help but glare at Dean while Sam was away. Two consecutive times you tried to get up, but Dean kept making disgruntled noises. Deep down, you knew that Dean would bring you back to the seat - Hell, you doubted that you would be able to wobble out of the room without him scooping you up. Sam returned with your laptop and headphones and you silently thanked the heavens for giving you something that you could do while you sat there and was held prisoner by the Winchesters. Still, as you watched the videos and scrolled through useless pages on the internet, you longed for the feeling of your bed sheets wrapped around you and the soft, fluffy pillows beneath your head. 

That feeling would never come, however, as Dean and Sam took you from place to place in the bunker. From the kitchen to the library, to the bathroom - when you needed it - and finally, to the bedroom where you were supposed to stay and rest for the night. Despite the fact that you wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible to speed by the time remaining that you had to wear the stupid cast, you were extremely hungry, craving a midnight snack - it was only eleven-forty-five, but what’s the difference? - a craving that could only be satisfied by one thing: powdered donuts. 

You bit your lip and considered your choices. You could either lay in your bed, stomach growling and mouth watering for the taste of the powdery goodness, or you could risk getting up and getting caught by Dean or Sam and getting a lecture about how you ‘shouldn’t be up because you need to keep your leg elevated’ and how ‘you might fall and you won’t be able to get up’. In the end, you decided that those powdered donuts were going to be worth it, so you took the time to swing your casted leg over the side of your bed, reach over, and grab the crutch that was leaning against the wall close to your nightstand. 

The doctor gave you said crutch as a way of walking, but the brothers refused to let you use it - mostly Dean. They never trusted doctors and they told you that they especially didn’t like the doctor that you went to - for reasons that they wouldn’t explain - and although you thought it was rather adorable and sweet that they care about your well-being, it was irritating to not be able to do things on your own, even though you clearly could. 

You stood from the bed, wobbling slightly. The crutch helped you balance yourself out, though. With a sigh, you walked steadily from one end of the room to the other. Every step you took, you had to swing your leg out to avoid having the cast scrape against your bare thigh. It was slightly annoying, but you couldn’t really complain. You were able to move around happily and at a decent speed as well - not fast enough to outrun an angry Winchester, but still. 

When you made your way to the door, you grasped the doorknob and turned it, closing one eye. You held your breath and prayed that you didn’t make any noise.  _ Praise the Men of Letters for making this amazing bunker,  _ you thought as you made your way out of the room, closing the door behind you, silently. The kitchen was down the hall and to the left of your bedroom. The thought of the donuts made your mouth water and impaired your judgment, for when you turned the corner to enter the kitchen, you were stopped by two large masses. Two particular large masses with irritated expressions on their faces. You froze, frowned, and let out a heavy sigh. 

Sam and Dean both sat at the kitchen table. Dean had turned to you and Sam stared directly at you. Dean crossed his arms. 

“What’re you doing up?” Dean asked. 

“I…” You trailed. “Um...wanted some powdered donuts, so...that’s what I’m going to get.” You said as you began to walk over to the pantry. 

“You could have asked us to get it for you (Y/N),” Sam said, his tone gentler and kinder than his brother’s. 

“I didn’t want to, though.” You told them and searched the shelves. “I wanted to get them on my own.” 

“You know you shouldn’t be walking on your leg,” Dean told you. 

“Why don’t you let us help?” Sam asked. 

“Because I don’t want to.” You replied and smiled as you spotted the donuts. 

Standing on your non-broken foot, you reached near the top shelf to try and get the bag of processed sugar. You grunted. Damn those Winchesters and their gift of height. Dean stood up from his seat and walked over to you. As he began to reach up for the package, you took your crutch and shoved him away using the bottom of it. He held onto his chest and winced as he moved away. He rubbed the spot where the bottom of your crutch rested and gave you a confused you. 

“I got it.” You grumbled deeply, glaring at him before trying to reach for it again. 

Dean rolled his eyes and moved back, reaching for it. You pushed him away once more. 

“I said ‘I got it’,” You said and went to reach for it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” Dean shook his head, rubbed his chest, and reach to grab it once more. 

That time, you were fuming. Steam was practically coming out of your ears as you held the crutch with both hands and began swinging at him, hitting the Winchester in the arm. 

“Ow!” He exclaimed, backing away from your swings. You continued to hit him until he backed up far enough. 

“I said I got it! What part of that don’t you understand!?” You shouted, clenching your fists.  

Dean held up his hands and shook his head. “(Y/N), calm down.” He said. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“What’s gotten into me!? You wanna know why I’m so pissed? It’s because of you, and you.” You pointed to Dean and Sam. 

“Us?” Sam asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Yeah! You two have been treating me like a rag doll ever since I came back from the hospital, taking me to this room and that room, constantly carrying me everywhere, not letting me walk on my own, treating me like I’m just a burden on you two-” 

“No, (Y/N), that’s not what we-” Dean began. 

“Let me finish.” You pointed your finger harshly at him. Dena closed his mouth and stayed silent. After a moment of everything quiet, you continued, but that time, in a quieter tone. “I am tired of being carried around and treated like I cannot handle myself. I can. I know I can. I’m not asking you to stop looking out for me or asking if I need anything because I like that sometimes. I’m just asking….I’m telling you guys to back off because I don’t like it.” 

Dean’s shoulders slumped as he looked at his brother. He then glanced back at you and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The brothers seemed like they were speechless and you took the time to look back up at your donuts. You figured you had to get them down another way. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you didn’t like it, kiddo?’ Dean asked. 

“Because I didn’t know if you guys would have listened or not.” You commented and looked back. 

“Of course we would listen. We always listen.” 

“You didn’t on the hunt when my leg broke.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Let’s not talk about fault right now. I’m...I’m sorry for making you feel that way, (Y/N).” 

“Me too.” Sam nodded and stood up. “We didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

You knew that there was more that they wanted to say, but the Winchesters were known for keeping their emotions hidden - not as well as they might have thought, you could always tell how they felt from the way their eyes looked. You smiled lightly. 

“Thanks, guys.” You told them and glanced down at your crutch. It was then that you had an idea. “I really appreciate it. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” 

You turned around and lifted up the crutch. Using the end of it, you squeezed its way past the donut bag and moved it towards the edge. The bag fell and you caught it. The boys raised their brows. A smirk appeared on your face as you opened the bag and popped one of the small, delicate confections into your mouth. You hummed happily and leaned against the crutch. 

“My work here is done.” You said with a mouthful and white powder covering the corners of your lips. You closed the bag and wobbled back over to the boys. “I love you both.”

Sam and Dean both smiled, leaned down, and kissed your cheeks. “We love you too.” They spoke in unison. 

As the three of you wished goodnight to one another, you turned and walked out of the kitchen, the donuts packed underneath your arm. When you laid down that night with a belly full of donuts and a half-eaten bag on the nightstand beside you, you knew that part of you would miss all the attention you got, but in the end, you were free from the restraints that the boys put on you, and that was all that mattered. The task of getting your independence back was complete. Task two; getting the damn cast off your leg. 


End file.
